The Awkward Princess Project
by Emberic
Summary: High school is over for the host club! They now attending collage. It happens that they all are at the same collage as PJ, a very unsocial, nerdy, awkward girl who will do anything to avoid speaking. The club takes her in to show off her artistic talent and make her social. But! To make things more complicated for the club, they all must have plans to marry before they graduate.
1. Chapter 1- Unwanted Attention

**{Authors Note} **

**So I haven't stopped writing my other Ouran story, I promise! It's just that I had a dream last night that really convinced me to write this story. Lol. Enjoy! :) ~ E**

_****Everything is from the POV of my OC (PJ- who is a girl), unless otherwise stated. **_

**_**right now rated T because I'm not sure where I'm going but possiable lemon-y smut to come. So rating is subject to change._ **

Let me just throw this out there now. I am the most socially awkward and unsocial person anyone has ever met. Except thats wrong. Very few people meet me. The amount of talking I do is... Well... Limited to say the least.

Now although I am the most unpleasant person to ever meet, or be partnered with, I have to point out now, that I am a major nerd. That makes up for not communicating right? I wish. I get eaten alive by real people for being the silent nerdy girl, with, get this, a guys name! I brought this all on myself. I ask people to call me PJ because my real name is stupid. My mom gave it to me, so of course it's as bad as a name could be.

I suppose I brought the nerdy on myself as well, it's a sort of unhealthy obsession that came out of my pure hate of people. I have spent more hours on Netflix than I have anything else. I have watched everything there can possibally be a oversized fandom over, from Doctor Who to Supernatural to Sherlock and Startrek. Not to mention the websites I spend too much time on... Imgur, Reddit, Tumblr and even DeviantArt! And anime. Don't get me started on it! Dude, I love it. The art, the stories, the imagination... It's everything I want to be but can't. Because... I confine myself... By not talking. It's an evil loop.

My mom, the she-devil that she is, thought that she could make me more social by getting me into the most exclusive collage ever. It's called HIS (Highly Intelligent Students) University. Now, for a school with such stature might I say now the name sucks and is the most uncreative thing I have ever heard that makes me want to gag. Sorry... I just had to get that little rant out to somebody. Becuase I'm not gonna rant to my dorm mate! She's one of the Ouran girls. The exclusive school, Ouran Highschool, likes to feed their students into HIS, the school is practically part of Ouran Highschool, except it's a collage. And has a dumb name.

All of the important Ouran kids go here, and then there's me. I blend, but that's it. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one here who isn't here by choice, and is riding on scholarships. Yes, to make things worse I'm practically paying for this myself. The school is paying me to stay here with all of my "talent". Whatever.

Every proper little bitch and bastard in this school walk past me without a second glance. But I can feel the judgement. Especially that host club. They all moved up and practically own the place. Every insane girl here bows at their feet like maidens presenting themselves to princes. Not one girl here dosen't have an eye on them.

According to my over talkative dorm mate, Diana... or something like that... The club members have to each choose a girl to marry before they graduate because once they graduate they will be so busy with the family companies getting their futures lined out, they won't have anytime for fun. So they have to have as much fun as possiable now.

I'm sure they do. My dorm mate is always at their parties trying to get the attention of one of them... Hive... Buzz... Um... Some kid with a weird name that reminded me of Bees.

While she is out making useless attempts to flirt I do a lot of what I'm doing right now. Computering, as I like to call it. This is the best thing to name it. Nothing else can describe this gloriousness.

Right now I'm sitting infront of the four computer screens on my desk. With each of them open to a different thing. The far left is playing an episode of Soul Eater, the second on the left is open to Reddit, the second to the right is on that history essay I'm suppose to be writing, but I'm not, and the far right is open to a little music mixing program I designed myself. I have my favorite, big white sound canceling headphones pulled on over my über light brown hair, that is currently an unbrushed mess, and two keyboards infront of me. One is the normal typing kind, and the other is an electronic piano plugged into the computer. Empty roman noodle cups litter my desk along with enough empty cans of mountain dews to build the empire state building. The glass IBC cream soda bottles don't make it look any better. My desk looks like somebody had a party on it. But no, it's just me.

To be honest, I haven't been to class in several days. The only times I have left my rolly chair here is to pee, and to get some food, or a drink. I have slept at this desk, just goofing around on the Internet. There is actually still an imprint of half my keyboard on my face, I can feel half the alphabet engrained in my face. It sucks.

Even through the sound of my mixed music and the noise cancelation I could hear the door of the dorm fly open and hit the wall. I turned around and flinched at the sight of the light coming from the hallway.

My deep blue eyes struggled to focus on the girl standing in the door way. It's that roommate chick... Who's name still escapes me... Darby?

"I see you haven't moved!" She said all too cheerfully as she flicked on the lights.

My slightly vampire like side suddenly took over and I began to wimper as I pulled my fuzzy Star Wars blanket over my head to protect my pale skin.

My room mate's bleach blond curles burned in the corner of my vision as she threw herself down on her bed.

"So..." She started. I immediately began to tune her out... "I saw the host club!..." Blah, Blah. Something... something... Social people crap... Then something she said stood out. "I saw your mom! Anyway I told her how to get to our room. She said she needed to talk to you and I said you don't talk and she said she knows..."

I tuned her useless drabble out again. I got the important part. Mom. Is. Coming. I glanced at the bed with an huge unorganized pile of crap on it. Suddenly alive again I snatched the detangling spray and my brush off the top and tired to make my hair look like is has been brushed in the past 5 days. Then I pulled a neon green workout tank top and some sophie shorts off of the top and pulled them on with jogging shoes.

All in less than three minuets. I'm that good. I loaded my new mix onto my phone as quickly as possiable and strapped it to my arm with one of those exercise iPhone holding things. After hooking my favorite headphones to my phone I jogged in the center of the room as if warming up for a run.

Over the blasting of the mix I could hear Debi or whatever yell, "Well that got you up! Dang!"

As soon as she finished pronouncing the last bit of the G in dang, the door flew open for the second time today.

"Deguchi!" My mom called out as she did that weird air kiss greeting with my room mate. No wonder why I couldnt remember her name. I'm suppose to call her D. That is, if I ever address her.

"PJ!" My mother turned to me. Her hair, which was dyed at terrible unnatural obviously poorly dyed shade of red, seemed to be on fire. Her mood immidatly shifted.

"I got a call from the school that you haven't been to a class all week! And you haven't even given the teachers a reason why! Why are you doing this?" Her eyes pleaded. But I remained silent.

I started to jog towards the door.

My mom turned to D, "Where is she going?"

D shrugged, "The park just down the road off campus I suppose, she runs there a lot."

"Oh! PJ darling! Take me too on your adventure!" the insane woman flailed after me. Well... I stuck with this freak now. Thanks a lot for your help Debra. I rolled my eyes at my own sarcastic joke. I really need somebody to laugh with me. Sometimes this just gets akward. With myself. Yeah. It's that bad.

I jogged across the street away from the cheap girls dorm, and down the Western stretch towards the park. My mom followed closely on my heels, which is shocking considering the size of the heels she is wearing. They must be at least 5 inches.

As we neared the park I could see a bundle of girls following those red headed host guys who look alike. I don't know their names either, something like Hicky and Koala.

"Oooh!" My mom squealed like one of those fangirls who follows them. "The Hitachiin twins! Their mothers clothing is simply wonderful! I must speak to them!"

Soon she had forgotten all about me and pushed forward past me and through the pack of girls. As soon as she set forward I turned on my heels and full out ran in the opposite direction of her. Leaving her behind in the park. I ran 5 blocks down the street and past my dorms to continue 4 more blocks, make a left, and continue four more.

By the time I had made it to the medium park area in the center of the richer dorms, I was panting like crazy. I collapsed into the cool blades of the perfectly cut green grass and glared at the dorms the size of small houses. This was like on site housing for the super rich. They even come with maids, or so I hear.

I took my headphones off and closed my eyes, to better listen to the conversations of the people walking around on the small path around the pond in the center.

I heard one guy I don't recognize say, "I heard there was a crazed lady in the big park who was running around looking for a 'PJ' I don't think anybody named that even goes here! She also attacked some of the twins' fangirls and beat one of them with her 6 inch heels."

I feel like that is sort of overstating what ever craziness mom might be stirring up, but it works for me.

I pulled my phone off of my arm and looked up the phone number for the near by mental hospital and rehab center, Willow Springs.

A lady picked up after the second ring, "Hi, Willow Springs how may I help you?"

"Yes." I responded in the voice of the man I heard conveying the story to his friend. See, I have this odd ability to mimic voices like a parrot. So right now I'm playing helpful guy. "I would like to report a possible escaped patient. There is a crazed lady who is running around the central park of HIS University. She is attacking students and convinced she is younger than she actually is."

"Oooh... Description?"

I responded in the guys voice again, "Uh, yea, she is mid hight. Has weird red hair, is wearing black 5 inch heels, and a sluttly tight hot pink dress. Her makeup is also crap. She looks like she is an escaped performer from the vampire zombie strip club."

"Alright! I will send a medical extraction crew right way! Thank you!"

Not even ten minuets after I called an insane asylum padded truck came rushing past. The has the bright Willow Springs emblem on the side. Smiling to myself I put my headphones back on, laid back in the grass and closed my eyes, ready to sleep.

Just I was starting to drift off somebody gabbed the top of my headphones and yanked them off. My eyes shot open. I stared up into what at first sight, I could have sworn was an angel. A gorgeous, tall skinny blond with almost violet eyes stood over me. Then I realized he was the leader of the crazed Host Club pack. Tammy Kiki or something.

"How did you mimic that guy? I heard that! Why did you mimic that guy?" He demanded, almost too quickly for me to follow.

I shrugged awkwardly into the grass, entranced by his eyes.

"Was the crazy lady your mom? Sister? Friend? Who are you? Do I know you?"

You idiot. I have like all of my core classes with you. I'm just so invisible.

"Gosh. Why so quiet? Fine then. I'll ask just two questions you have to answer then I'm done. Number one: You are so pretty. I can see it in your eyes. Why let it go to waste? And number two: who are you again?"

Flirty bumbling idiot. I shrugged and pointed at the park bench four feet to my right. I was going for the P in PJ with park bench but I suppose I wasn't clear enough.

"Park bench? That can't be your name." He leaned in closer.

"I am Iron Man!" I said in my best impression of Robert Downey Jr.

He shook his head, I tried again, "I am Thor! Son of Odin! Guardian of Asguard!" I had Chris Hemsworth down man.

"Come on princess, a name, that's all..."

Somewhere deep in the blackest pit of my stomach a butterfly popped up. 'He called me princess!' something freakish and girly squeaked.

"I'm she-who-must-not-be-named." I said in a perfect british accent. That is my final answer.

He shrugged, "Ok... Ok... Dense much...?" He muttered.

As he said that I made a move to stand up. I have to get away from this freak. I have already spoke too much. He knows I can mimic. I started away from him, out of the park.

He followed closely on my heels like a lost puppy. I just want to go to my dorm and serf the web in peace dang it! I'm going to have to shake the freak off my tail. Or go somewhere he won't like.

I started for my favorite building on campus. It's the biggest most complicated, most exclusive of them all. There is no way he is familiar with this place. I can shake him here, and go back to the comfort of my cave.

I stopped on the steps and looked up, marveling at the size of the building for a split second like I always do, then I continued inside. Just inside the door way there was a small bundle of girls whispering about a "Tamaki"... So that's the name of the creep following me. As soon as he came in the door behind me the girls mobbed him like ants on an ant pile. He soon disappeared into them. Leaving me free to slip away and into my favorite room.

Its a Friday, so a lot of people are out screwing around, not working in an arts building. Yeah. That's right. I drug this stupid preppy boy into the arts building. He won't know what's hit him. In this building we have all of the theater related things, all of the music related things and all of the traditional art related things. There is also some dance and architecture and other stuff thrown in there because basically this building the the campus creative cesspool.

My favorite room was a fair sized one with plenty of room to act or dance in the large empty floor space. The only size able thing in the room is a grand piano tucked into the corner. This is for practicing for musicals or dances. I am the only person to use this practice room. There are honestly so many all of the arts students could be assigned their own.

I sat down at the seat of the glowing white piano, and glared at my music. (Which was still here from the last time I was in here 5 days ago.) Its the tryout part for the schools first big musical. Yea. We are only two weeks into the school year (although I skipped one.) and there is already musical plans. I flipped through the part lazily. I plan to the out although this week I missed all of the important meetings about the musical I'm sure.

We are doing an production of the musical Wicked. I'm trying for Elphaba, of the Wicked Witch of the West. The one originally played by Idina Menzel, but I'm not going to mimic her in this case. Believe it or not I do have my own skills. The part the girls have to preform no matter what part they want is the song Defying Gravity. The duet between Elphaba and Glenda.

Although I have played the song very little my fingers instantly knew what to do when they hit the piano keys. I began to play the opening to the part.

When I got to the first chorus when I sing, "It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap... Its time to try defying gravity! I think I'll try defying gravity! And you can't pull me down!" I stood up from the piano and started singing to the room, and quit playing the piano.

I moved to the empty area of the room and sang the part to the best of my ability with my eyes closed. Imagining the view of the black crowd from the stage and all of the props and lights. Little did I notice that the piano part came back, although I wasn't playing.

In my chorus Glenda the good witch cuts in with I line I usually wait out in silence until I can continue with my part. But I heard somebody sing her part, "Can't I make you understand, you're having delusions of grandeur."

That's when I opened my eyes and turned around. Sitting at the piano, looking rather tussled, was that Tamaki guy I was trying to loose.

I gasped, "You?"

He turned on the piano bench to face me, "So you can talk!", he grinned ear to ear, "And sing too! You can be your own person! And now I know who you are!"

Oh really? Nobody else has heard me sing. I'm unamused blondy. I crossed my arms as if to say, 'go on, tell me'.

"You!" He pointed at me, "Are that very important scholarship girl, who all the higher ups call the Angel of the Arts. They have high hopes for you! You are very creative and have skills in almost every artistic thing we have here! You were given a full ride from the board with hopes that you will be very successful in all fields of art!"

My mouth dropped open. How... Did... He... Know... All I did was sing a few bars!

Tamaki gave me a look from an odd angle, that somehow made him more attractive, "I know because my dad works with the collage board. I saw a picture of you with the arts applications. Although I must say you were in better shape in the picture." See? Now he's judging. Typical.

I rolled my eyes and didn't respond.

He rose and approached me, he then put his hands on my shoulders. A shiver went down my spine. I dislike human contact.

"Unsocial again I see." I could feel him looking right at me, but I avoided his gaze and studied the ground.

"Well I have a plan! You are now the host clubs new project! Beginning tomorrow we will make you a socially acceptable, kind, beautiful young lady fit for every man! To show your shining talent off to everyone!" He shook me violently by the shoulder as he almost shouted his evil plan.

I looked up at the ceiling and said the longest phrase of words I have said in a long time, "Oh dear lord, save me now."

Although I didn't look back at Tamaki I could tell he was smiling at the fact he had gotten 7 words out of me today.

**{Authors note!} **

**Whoop! Got that out! Yay! Well, I plan to write more ASAP! But I can't promise regular updated for a while. It's a crazy time of year. But following and faving will help you keep up for when I do! :) thanks! I also love love reviews and ideas! OC ideas are also welcome! ~ E **


	2. Chapter 2- Double Trouble

**{Authors note}**

**Well! Due to popular request I decided to write chapter two rather early. Some... Uh... Interesting... Events happened today that gave me a good idea for a fun filled chapter two! Thanks all who have faved and followed! Luv ya! Keep up the reviews y'all! ~ E**

Today I have gone typical white girl. After I narrowly escaped Tamaki yesterday I wondered to Half Price Books, where avoiding people is easy, and I read manga until closing time. Then I went back to the arts building while nobody was there, and fell asleep on the keys of the white grand piano in my favorite room. Anywho! When the light flowing in the windows woke me up I, A) had and really bad neck cramp, and B) had no energy at all whatsoever. So my solution... Starbucks.

I ran by my dorm long enough to get my MacBook (I have windows on my main setup for gaming reasons, and Mac for artistic coding reasons.) and walked to Starbucks in the same clothes I was wearing the day before.

I now sit in the far corner with my back in the corner and my laptop open in front of me so I can't see everybody and everything going on without being close enough to anybody to speak to them. I didn't even have to order. The people who work here just recognize that when I walk in I want a venti hot cocoa. (I know, kill me, "at coffee shops normal people get coffee" well I like hot cocoa. Suck it.)

"PJ!" Called the all too smily girl who has always gotten my drink from the start. The first time I had walked in here I slipped her a note in my usually messy hand writing that said "PJ- venti hot cocoa- keep the change, always."

I unfurled myself and grabbed my cocoa off of the counter and handed her a five. She just smiled again, blinding me, her dark brown pigtail bobbing gaily. I'm sooo not in the mood for this.

I moved back to my corner like a zombie and proceeded to scroll through the "Best of the Harry Potter fandom" images from Tumblr on Imgur. Then I went through the internets' abundance of April Fools ideas. Too bad I'm too lazy to try some of these. It would be pretty damn funny.

I spent so much time absorbed in the most addictive end of the Internet that I didn't even notice two people had seated themselves directly across from me.

I reached across the table to grab my drink for another sip out of habit, but I couldn't find it. I patted around on the table before finally surrendering to looking up for it.

I immediately met eyes with two pairs of olive colored eyes. Part of my died inside. It's those guys from the club who look the same again. Those pesky twins. They just invited themselves to my table! One of them was holding my drink to his lips. I narrowed my eyes at him, but said nothing. He took a sip and started coughing like crazy. I half smiled. Karma works fast.

He put my cup down, "Who gets hot cocoa at a coffee shop, in the summer?!" He asked me a little too loudly for this tiny space. I narrowed my eyes to thin lines. Bite me. If you don't like it don't take it.

"Aw... Hikaru I think you scared her..." The quieter one said in response to his brothers' outburst. Hikaru... So that's his name... Hicky didn't seem right... But at this school you never know. There could be a student named Symphony for all I know.

"Karou... Tamaki wasn't lying... She does need some social help, and fast. It took her 20 minutes to realize we were even here."

Really? What? I glanced at my screen... Dannnnggg... I have been here that long.

"So... PJ..." Karou spun my cup in his hand, reading the name scribbled in Sharpie on it.

"She's not going to respond, or say anything. So I say we make her our new toy now and just kidnap her for the boss. It's not like she can cry out and draw attention or anything."

"Hikaru! Thats not very nice!"

They began to squabble back and forth about how to "treat a princess". But I tuned them out. Part of me, the curious part, wanted to go with them and see what was in store for me. But the other, safer, part of me said '50 bucks says that these two creeps are rapists from mars.' Well. The safer part could be half right. It's also the weirder part.

'Or!' My early morning unhappy mischievous side kicked in, 'You can go with them and cause trouble for the club, to get them to leave you alone, and have a bit of fun on April Fools.'

Regrettably, I went with that. It popped up in my head that today, due to the Wicked auditions that effect several students, the classes are on a condensed schedule, the auditions will run from morning to lunch, and shortened classes will take place later in the afternoon. I'm not sure how I know this, considering I haven't been to class to hear this, (I was pretty much skipping today like I would any other day without really thinking about it.) oooooh! Wait! I pulled up my email from the drama director that had the revised audition times and class times. I then spun my laptop around to face the twins and cleared my throat.

They both stopped talking and leaned into my screen to read it, a perfect mirror of each other.

They both then turned to look at each other, "Brilliant!", they shouted in unison, "Now come along!"

I grabbed my laptop and followed them, my plan already in effect. They understood perfectly, they must think like me.

We all climbed into their limo, which was waiting out front, running as if they never got out. A suited man opened the door and bowed his head at us. I just glared, and felt bad, serving these boys must really suck. Forever knowing that they are a third your age and more fortunate then you ever will be. I climbed in and sat across from the twins, criss cross apple sauce with my sneakers on the leather seats as if this was a farm truck. They both sat unnaturally close together and glared at me like I was from Vulcan.

One of them, I'm not sure who, broke the ice and said, "Driver, to the arts building parking lot please!"

Hmmm... Well now I'm not sure if they completely grasp my plan. Oh well! I'll just have to make up for it.

The twin on my left, who was glaring at his phone said, "Karou, Tamaki is texting me wanting to know what the condensed schedule for today is. I suppose he didn't get it?"

I smiled, perfect. I held put my hand at the twin on my left, who I logically figure is Hikaru, and wiggled my fingers as if to say, 'hand it over'. He got my gist and gingerly placed his phone in my out stretched palm. I think I have heard enough of their voices to pass as them over the phone. I called Tamaki.

He picked up, "Yes?"

My already slightly creepy smile grew larger, I said in Hikaru's voice, "You have forever until school! I have an idea, how about we go and buy a present for this new girl you mentioned?"

Tamaki, who sounded a little too excited, responded, "Oh yes! That sounds like a great idea! Where should we go! I just have to get back before the auditions because I'm in charge of conducting the orchestra in the pit for all the people trying out, and Kyoya's with me- he's helping the drama teacher with the selection of actors!"

Ohhhh... Even better... My plan can't be anymore amazing.

In Hikaru's voice again I said, "Ok! Great! How about we meet at Designer Street?" Designer Street is the name commonly used for the strip of multi story stores all owned by the big name very expensive designers, that only the super rich kids ship at.

"Sounds great!" He hung up.

I handed the phone back to Hikaru, who glared at me astounded, looking exactly like his brother with his jaw dropped, wide eyed expression. He blinked, shook his head and turned to the driver, "Continue to the Arts building please." Now I know he caught my drift for sure.

About halfway through the car ride Hikaru's phone rang, this time he actually answered, "Hi? Uh yea- We are parked across from our mother's store.-What do you mean we aren't there? You aren't looking hard enough.-You know now I think about it we may be parked across from the Betsy Johnson boutique.- I don't know! We are in the sports store! Considering all we know is she likes to run, I thought she would like some new running shoes!- No Tamaki, I'm not joking, here is the sales man."

I only heard Hikaru's side of the conversation, but I caught onto his idea, my original plan is working well considering these guys get what I'm doing. Luckily, I have been into the sports store on Designer Street, so I know exactly how to answer.

I decided to mimic the department managers voice, or at least as much as I remember, his voice is odd and high pitched. I held the phone up to my ear, "Hiiii this is Daveeeee. How may I help youuuu?"

"Ok. Not lying." After those three words Tamaki hung up without so much as a goodbye.

By this time the limo is parked in the Arts building parking lot. We are a good hour and a half early for auditions.

Karou pulled his phone out, and smiling, dialed a number, he then was kind enough to put it on spear and hold the phone out in the center of the car for us all to hear both sides of the conversation. A voice I never heard before answered, "Karou! Whose big idea is this?! Where are you guys?!"

Karou responded, "Kyoya! Ms. Heis (The infamous drama teacher) is pissed! The tryouts moved to 1:00! Where the hell are you? It's 1:30! She's going to have your heads! She wanted me to call you and tell you to get your butts here! Now!"

He then hung up before Kyoya even got a chance to respond. We all broke out laughing. This is the greatest thing ever. I then pulled my phone out of my pocket, and considering neither Tamaki or Kyoya know my phone number, I can take advantage of this.

I held my phone out to the twins, open to the keypad. Karou looked down at his still open contacts on his phone, and pecked the phone number of Tamaki in on my screen.

I called it, and as soon as he picked up I yelled in Ms. Heis's voice, "Tamaki! Get your lazy butt done here! We are all of schedule the whole day is a waste! Ruined! No thanks to you! What are you playing around doing!?"

"I... Um... I..." He stuttered out the start of a response before hanging up. Smiling triumphantly I lowered my phone, and looked at the twins, who where a giggly mess.

"That was great!" Karou managed to say, "Wonderful!" Agreed his brother.

"Now." They said together, back in sync, "It's time to get you ready to get that part Elphaba!"

Each of them seemed to produce large makeup boxes out of thin air. I looked around frantically for an escape, but you can't run far stuck in a car. I guess I'll just have to suck it up and take the pre audition primping.

They worked quickly, in a few moments all of my exposed skin was a solid shade of bright green, I already look more like the wicked witch of the west. Soon my hair was a big evil looking mess, and my lips were bright red, after some mascara and a few final green details my makeover was done as quickly as it started.

They held up a mirror for me to see. I looked wicked alright. Although I was still wearing my workout clothes, there was no doubt I was a witch. I made a few odd faces to myself in the mirror before one of the twins pointed behind me and said, "Hey look! Get down!"

I turned around and dropped out of sight from the window. I watched out the window with my head barely visible. A limo pulled into the parking lot, and before it even completely stopped Tamaki and a dark haired boy with glasses jumped out and ran across the lot into the arts building, without even a second glance at our limo. You would think that they would think to make sure we weren't kidding and come over here first, after they had already been on their first wild goose chase, but they didn't.

Laughing the twins each went to a door towards the front of the limo and rolled down the windows, they then stuck their heads out as if it would give them a better view. Well, I'll tell you what it did give them a good view of, Ms. Heis, pulling up to get ready for the auditions in her Rolls-Royce.

We watched in sullen silence as she walked in, rolling a cart with her things behind her. Not too long after Tamaki and the boy I assume is Kyoya came matching out, arms crossed, towards our limo. The twins made a point to roll up the window and make sure the doors are locked. The window finished closing as soon as the two reached it. Tamaki tried pulling on the handle anyway. Then they started yelling and banging on the window, "We hate you!" Stuff like that. The twins just sat in their view, smiling and waving. All this chaos and noise gave me a chance to slide out the opposite door, unnoticed to all.

I slid along the car's exterior and crouched on the end, hidden by the read end. By now the twins had rolled down the window and were talking to Tamaki and Kyoya.

Now is my chance just as one of the twins said, "Yeah, PJ is here..."

I ran out from behind the car screaming and threw myself onto Tamaki. He reacted with a scream just as high pitched as mine as he scrambled to get away from me. Both the twins and Kyoya jumped, my arrival completely unexpected.

"She's... She's... Green! And her hair gets worse every time I see her!" Tamaki yelled pointing at me like I'm from space. I just smiled.

"She is prepared for her part." Said Kyoya, as he pushed up his glasses, "Speaking of which, we need to get in and get everything ready for the auditions."

Tamaki narrowed his eyes at me... "Alright... But I'm just going to warn her now.. PJ I will get revenge for this entire wasted morning..." I just smiled as sweetly as possible. "... In the form of... Puffy dresses!" Tamaki yelled as Kyoya started to drag him towards the arts building. "I'll get my revenge as well!" Kyoya yelled, not looking back.

I shot a worried glance at the twins. "Don't worry." They said once again in eerie sync, "You might have a chance of living through his revenge. We will talk him into going easy. Only because we like you, you are going to be quite the new toy." They both smiled at me.

My eyes widened. I suppose my trickery wasn't enough to make them mad and not want to mess with me anymore, it did quite the opposite, it made them want to keep me around more. I'm sure it will be impossible to get them off of my tail. Especially considering the fact that all of them are going to be helping out with the production of Wicked in one way or another. Something tells me this audition can only get crazier.

**{Authors note}**

**That took ages! I started on april fools right after some friends and I pulled a prank alot like this on my other friends. It was quite fun. Anywho! I love all the reviews! Keep it up! Favorites and follows too! I love you all! Thanks for reading! ~ E**


	3. Chapter 3- Unwanted Human Contact

**{Authors note} **

**I'm back! Muahhahaha. I have had a crazy month. But right now there is a calm period in the storm, and I owe a chapter. (Actually to be honest, I'm stuck in a gym. So I decided to write. XD ) I love the favs and follows! Keep reading! Thanks! ~ E **

Inside the theater hall was chaos. At least 80 students from the school have shown up to audition for parts in the production. They swarmed everywhere, doing stress exercises and going over lines. The all around atmosphere was tense. Now this is the first production I'm going to be doing in this school, so I have no idea how this whole process works, but from what I gather, the script was written by a group of English majors here at the end of last year, and the props have been completed by interior design and art students who teamed up. So all that's left is to cast the parts. Which, at this rate, is going to be living hell.

I have this thing, this sort of 'tick', this one thing that annoys me more then everyother thing in the world that annoys me. People, and most importantly, human contact. Ew. I just, I can't. Ew. Like back away freaks. Right now, backstage, it feels like everybody here is on top of me, no matter which way I turn somebody else is touching me. Not because they mean to of course, it's just that there is, Too. Many. Students.

Rattled by the persistent presence of people, I weaved my way to a dark corner behind the main curtains, it was dusty and gross, but no other person would be crazy enough to come here, so at least I'm alone again. I could see the whole group of people I came from from my little spot here. There were at least 30 dressed in black smocks with their skin painted green. 30 going for the same thing I am. That's when it set in, my lack of practice, of skill. I slid down the wall and balled myself up. I sat wi my knees infront of my face and my arms wrapped around my legs in a weak feeble position.

I didn't cry. I just sat. Drowning in negative thoughts. If I don't make this then there will be next to no point in me being at this school. They will cut my scholarships and I will be left living with my mom again. My mom. That crazy woman. Of all people. I might as well accept it now. I'm just forever going to be a nerdy girl that never sees the sunlight.

I buried my face in my legs and sat like that for a moment when I heard the patter of footsteps in front of me. I looked up at a very untrustworthy looking dude, another seedy looking guy behind him.

"Hello little girl." The forward guy smirked. I couldn't completely make out his features in the dark but I could see his smile glowing, and being approached by people who have an aura of creep in the darkness is never a good thing.

He seemed to turn back to his friend and said, "Looks like we can keep this lonely little girl company." Then he turned back, "How about you come with us?"

Oh yes. Because I am going to go with the most rapist looking freak I see when he asks nicely. Who do they think I am? I shook my head no defiantly, but I already have a feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm out numbered and not very strong at all. Just skinny.

"Fine then." The guy growled, his nice mask melting already. He then reached forward and grabbed my wrists. I tightened my muscles in an attempt to be uncooperative, but he was much stronger than me. He lofted me up inches about the ground and pressed me against the wall.

Realization: these guys are idiots. 1) So they are planning on kidnapping me in a populated place. If I just yell somebody would come to my aid and 2) just because I'm not touching the floor anymore does not mean I can't fight, and 3) to put this plainly, if you want to kidnap somebody knock them out dumb ass. But I suppose campus rape is a growing issue. But still. Do it right bro. I'm not going down to some amateurs.

He got close to my face, to make a point I'm sure, but I wouldn't have any of it. As soon as he got within three inches of my face I hawked a loogie on his face, then curled up my legs and kicked him in the chest hard as I could. He left out a huff of air and dropped me back against the wall.

My head fell back against the wall hard as my butt his the ground. The fall knocked the air out of me, and hitting my head made everything blurry as my eyes watered and my ears ring.

I groaned, rubbing the back of my head. Then I remembered the creep who picked me up had a partner. For this sort of reason I'm sure. I looked up to see an unclear figure looming over me, then some other tall dark figure appeared behind him and seemed to expertly use some sort of karate or whatever to beat him up. Then another figure appeared, a short sort of blond-ish figure the proceeded to make sure the guy I kicked stayed down. The blond stood over both the unconscious guys as the tall, dark one approached me and offered a had to pull me up off the floor. Gratefully I reached out and took it.

He pulled me up with more force than I expected and I fell forward onto his muscular chest. Now I'm not going to say I hated it, because face if, what girl in her right mind would hate being all up on a guy the size?, but I didn't love it. Human contact. Ew.

I pushed myself off of him and stumbled back into the wall again. Then I just awkwardly stood there, not sure of what to do.

The short blond spoke first, "Hiii! I'm Honey! And this is Mori!" He motioned to the tall guy I accidentally threw myself onto. I blushed, hoping that nobody could see through all this green makeup. "We are from the host club! Tamaki sent us to find you because he didn't see you out with all the others trying out and was worried! You are our new project right?"

Oh. So this blond kid is the dude my roommate is all googly-eyes over. He's ok I suppose. If you like collage guys who act like elementary kids. Still. But he did save my life. I can't judge. Now I suppose I know who the tall guy is too. He's the one my roommate and some of the other girls go to sit and watch in the gym as he does his morning workout at 7:00 everyday. Shirtless I hear.

These host club guys won't give me a break will they? But, they did just save me, so I suppose I will have to be social. This has forced my hand. (I swear if it turns out that these attackers were all part of an evil plot to get me to speak I am going to kill all the club. One by one. With fire.)

"Uhh..." I rubbed the bump on my head, almost surprised at the sound of my own voice for the first time in a long time, "Umm... yea... My name's... Thanks... PJ for saving me."

I winced. What did I just say? I slapped a hand over my mouth. This is why socialization sucks. I can't get one sentence right out loud.

I pointed to myself with my had that wasn't covering my mouth and said, "PJ." Then I held out my mouth hand and said, "Thanks." Now I got that mess cleared up, let's not speak any more.

Mori raised an eyebrow, and Honey threw his head back laughing, "Tama-chan said you weren't social! He wasn't kidding!"

I narrowed my eyes. The one time I try to speak with my own a faux pas drags me back into silence.

Now, awkward as ever I made a decision that I usually never do. I am going to try and continue the conversation. Yes. Shoot me, I'm daring.

"What do... The auditions have to do... With you... All... People.. Club... Hoties..." My voice started out confident and faded to an mutter I couldn't even hear.

"Oh! We are here to help with special effects!" Honey smiled.

"Muscle. We are the Muscle." Mori clarified. This was honestly the first time I have heard him spoke. Team nonsocial people! I held up my hand to high five him then realized, 1) I didn't actually say 'team nonsocial people!' out loud, and 2) I must look stupid. Both of us don't talk much. We aren't psychic. I then proceeded to glance at my raised hand and drop it down awkwardly. I bet rich boys don't even high five people. They might have not even known what I was doing! It's a sad thought.

"Well we have to go! Bye PJ-chan!" Honey waved at me from Mori's shoulders. When did he get there? And what kind of collage student would ride on another collage students' shoulders? The world may never know. I shook my head as left and ventured back towards the looming mob of people try-outs will be officially starting soon.

Now that I have had a mental breakdown, nearly raped, thrown myself onto a pole of muscle and hotness and spoken more than 7 words in my own voice, I think I am ready to try out.

Ms. Heis, our rather loud mouth drama teacher yelled out, and cut through all the noise of lines being rehearsed like a katana, "ALL STUDENTS TRYING OUT REPORT TO THE STAGE. ALL STUDENTS TRYING OUT."

Soon the muddle of people began pushing like cattle onto the large stage, I squeezed my way in back and ended up pressed against the huge jet black velvet curtains.

"Ok." She clapped, I could barely see her head through all the people although I could tell she was standing on a chair or something because she seemed higher than usual, "First we are going to do auditions for Elphaba (The Wicked witch of the west) and Glenda (the good witch). I will pair you all up as I wish and hear you sing the duet and finale of the play Defying Gravity. After I have heard everyone I will choose who I see best fit and then we will continue auditions for the remaining parts. You may audition for more than one part. Alright! So the first pair I want to see preform is BJ as Glenda..." Is that a guy or a girl? Now I shouldn't be judging. I'm PJ. "... And PJ as Elphaba."

My thoughts all froze. Me? First? The sea of people parted like the red sea for Moses as they all turned to face me. I made a shall choking noise and tried to stand up straighter. All their eyes burned through me as I could hear their whispers like the leaves of a tree with a breeze blowing through them. "Her?" "She's just a mouse." "What can she do?" "Have I seen her before?" All of their questions nipped at me like hungry Mosquitos. I know I haven't tired to stand out or be known, but sometimes not being known still hurts.

"Alright! Everybody off the stage and in the audience. BJ, PJ come up here to me. Let's chat." I heard Ms. Heis's voice, but couldn't see her as the mob began to move again. I moved forward and was soon met by this BJ person as we approached the edge of the stage. BJ was, surprisingly, a girl, who was rather short, maybe 4 feet tall or a little more, (compared to my 6 feet, she's short.) She had on large hipster-like black framed glasses and had shoulder length wavy dark blond hair. She was also rather very skinny and seemed to be bouncing like a ball.

"Hey." She whispered as soon as I was close enough to her to hear, "So... I like anime? Do you like anime? My favorite is Hetalia. I lovvvve Russia. I'm from Russia! And so he's mine. I loooovvvveeee him. Don't touch him, and we can be friends ok? Can we be friends?"

She spoke at a rapid fire rate that my sensitive ears couldn't even keep up with, and all I got out of that is I can't have a crush on Russia. I gave her a cheesy half smile as I sat down on the edge of the stage with my feet dangling down into the orchestra pit. She followed suit and sat next to me, then continued chattering on, "So I'm BJ, stands for BlueJay, what does PJ stand for? Something cool I bet! You seem cool, I like you. I just know you watch anime? Wanna join our anime fan club? We all wear glasses. You should get some. There's only 5 of us but if you join there will be 6. So there's 6 of us."

"Ok BJ, enough." Breathed Ms. Heis after letting BJ get that all out of her system, "I'm going to give you girls 5 minutes to plan your stage actions and give your special effect plans to Honey and Mori. I want to see this preformed as if it was the actual finale of the show, as if we have performed the rest of this amazing broadway play and this is the grand end! Here is some paper, and a pen. Now get to work! Chop, chop!" After her dramatic speech she turned quickly on her heel and left us, to go talk to Tamaki, who was standing down in the orchestra pit infront of a full orchestra, who was all staring up at me. He was holding a baton, there is no doubt that he is conducting this show.

I sighed out loud, which earned me an odd look from BJ, these guys aren't going to give me a break are they?

BJ held out the paper, "So..." I snatched it forcefully out of her hands before she even got a chance to finish what she was saying and began to write feverishly on it. So I may not have practiced, or done anything else to get ready for this audition, but I had thought about staging and effects. I really need to get my priorities straight.

I handed the paper to BJ she, shockingly, looked over it silently and gave me an approving nod before handing it back, then I stood up and took it over to Mori, who was standing at the edge of the front curtain on the stage.

He looked it over and scoffed, "You call this handwriting?" I rolled my eyes and didn't say a word as I turned quickly to return back to the edge of the stage. Even the silent rich guys are smart butts at this rate.

I sat back down next to BJ and watched Ms. Heis organize a pile of papers on her makeshift desk in the middle of the auditorium walkway, the car table shook as she shuffled everything on it around. "One moment girls chill out I have to find my notes!" She yelled without looking up.

I sighed and stared up at the tall auditorium roof, and began imagining the process that built it when something grabbed my ankle. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down into a familiar pair of violet-blue eyes.

"Hey." He whispered, I bent over to lean in closer to him. "Show them what you got princess, I know you have a great wicked witch in you, I've heard you. Own the stage!" He smiled and winked at me as he walked back to his orchestra.

I sat there, unsure of what to even think. I just met him and now he has the right to give me encouraging pep talks? Who does he think he is? But. I'm going to have to face it. I needed that.

"Alright girls! I'm ready to begin when you are!" Ms. Heis called out from he desk. I looked at BJ. She nodded, and we both stood up at the same time. Let's blow this popsicle stand.

BJ start sit all out with her Glenda the Good Witch lines. We backed up to about center stage and faced each other before simultaneously nodding at Tamaki to start conducting the orchestra.

(For you readers who don't know much about Wicked. It's a play about Elphaba- Wicked witch of the west from Wizard of Oz and how she became evil. She was at one time friends with Glinda the good witch, but that changes when Elphaba decided to leave after being quite evil. It's a kinda sad play. The whole reason she became evil is because people made fun of her, because she was different- her skin was green. Defying Gravity is a great song/performance. I highly suggest looking it up. :) )

She then began with her spoken lines, "Elphaba - why couldn't you have just stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!" Then she sang, "I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now. I hope you're happy how you, Hurt your cause forever

I hope you think you're clever!" She crossed her arms and turned her back away from me.

My turn, I retorted with my sung part, "I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy, too.I hope you're proud how you, Would grovel in submission, To feed your own ambition..." I mirrored her, crossing my arms and turning away.

The we both sang together in almost perfect unplanned harmony, "So though I can't imagine how! I hope you're happy right now..."

Then BJ spoke again as she turned back toward me, but I kept my back to her, "

Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry." Then she switched back to singing just like the broadway version, "You can still be with the Wizard, What you've worked and waited for... You can have all you ever wanted-"

Then I cut her off and swung my arms out as I spoke,"I know," Then I sang again, "But I don't want it - No - I can't want it, Anymore... Something has changed within me, Something is not the same, I'm through with playing by the rules, Of someone else's game, Too late for second-guessing, Too late to go back to sleep..." I began to sing more to the audience as I approached the edge of the stage when I got to the very edge, almost into the pit I sang, "It's time to trust my instincts, Close my eyes and leap!" As soon as I sang that I took a step off the stage and gripped the broom prop I was holding tightly and vertically. I had my feet where the straw met the main stick so I was standing on the broom, and thanks to the special effects team and the set of ropes and braces they set up while Ms. Heis was digging for her notes, I was hovering just a couple inches off the stage in front of the crowd.

Then I continued to sing, "It's time to try Defying gravity, I think I'll try Defying gravity, And you can't pull me down!" When I sang this last part I pointed a green finger at BJ.

In response BJ stepped forward and sang, "Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur."

I seemed to hover/fly back towards her as I sang, "I'm through accepting limits

'cause someone says they're so, Some things I cannot change, But till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of, Losing love I guess I've lost, Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost!" I sang this to the crowd, gripping my hovering broom with my left hand and gesturing with my right. Then I continued, "I'd sooner buy Defying gravity, Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity, And you can't pull me down..."

Then I landed next to BJ and spoke, "Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could

do, together." Then once again, I switched back to singing as I grabbed her hands and shoved my broom in them, "Unlimited, Together we're unlimited, Together we'll be the greatest team There's ever been, Glinda -Dreams, the way we planned 'em."

BJ cut in, pulling my broom toward her, "If we work in tandem!"

Then we both sang in a duet again, "There's no fight we cannot win, Just you and I

Defying gravity, With you and I Defying gravity..."

We both held the broom high between us. I sang, "They'll never bring us down!" To the crowd, the spoke to BJ, "Well? Are you coming?" She let go of the broom and stepped back then sang, "I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this."

I nodded and spoke, "You too..." Then sang, "I hope it brings you bliss."

Then we sang in a duet a final time as I approached the front of the stage again,

"I really hope you get it, And you don't live to regret it... I hope you're happy in the end, I hope you're happy, my friend..."

Then the orchestra music swelled up as I gripped the broom with white knuckles as I rose up at least 20 feet into the air standing on the vertical broom again when I hit the high point, as high as I could go without going behind the top curtain a large black sort of see through cape fell from my back all the way to the floor so the audience to really see how far up I was, then I continued to sing as I pointed out and motioned with my right hand, "So if you care to find me, Look to the western sky! As someone told me lately: "Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!" And if I'm flying solo, At least I'm flying free, To those who'd ground me, Take a message back from me! Tell them how I am Defying gravity, I'm flying high Defying gravity, And soon I'll match them in renown!"

I then did a wide open gesture to all the crowd as I sang in a much darker, almost eviler voice, "And nobody in all of Oz, No Wizard that there is or was, Is ever gonna bring me down!"

"I hope you're happy!" BJ cut in again, then the extra 20 or so actors who were back stage just for this scene gather below me and pretended to cower as they sang together, "Look at her! She's wicked! Get her!"

By now I have switched the broom horizontal and was standing on it like a balance beam I sang loudly, "Bring me down!"

The extras, who were playing the citizens of Oz joined in again, "No one mourns the wicked... So we've got the bring her!"

"Ahhh!" I sang/yelled as I extended both my arms with fingers splayed and palms out flat in the air. Smoke surrounded me and all of the lighting turned green making everything glow green.

"Down!" The citizen extras finished matching my, "Ahh!" until we cut off.

Then the stage effects crew lowered me back to the safety of the stage. I took the harness off carefully and nodded appreciatively at the stage effects crew, about 25 guys led by Honey and Mori, in about 15 minutes they put together a performance ready audition. Now that is impressive.

I sat back down on the edge of the stage to see every remaining student trying out standing and clapping, some cheering and shouting. Ms. Heis stood up from her desk and the auditorium went silent. She then began clapping and yelled, "Bravo! Bravo! You sound just like the original Idina Menzel production! If not better! You can certainly belt out all those high and loud parts! And BJ! You two mix so well!" Then she turned to the students in the seats, "Do any of you think you could do that any better?"

All of the students sat down, not one raised their hand or anything. Ms. Heis smiled, "Thought so! PJ, BJ, welcome to Wicked. You both will now have the leading roles, Glinda and Elphaba."

I got a moment to beam at myself and think, 'See? You procrastinated and it worked out just fine! So it's ok to procrastinate alllllllllll the time!'.

After my little moment Ms. Heis was already off to the races organizing the tryouts for the remaining parts. I slid off the stage and jumped down into the orchestra pit.

As soon as my feet hit the ground Tamaki had thrown his arms around me in an awkward hug. "Oh princess! I told you!" He squealed like a little girl. Ew. Human contact. I pushed him off and took a few steps back for safety.

"Water?" He held out an unopened bottle that had been sitting next to his conducting stand. I wasn't sure if he had actually planned on drinking it or if he had it just for me, but at this moment I don't care, because I am extremely parched.

I snatched it out of his hand and began to gulp it down when I saw him pull out his phone and say, "Well now the Host Club needs to host a party tonight with you as our guest of honor! Of course we will need to get you a dress first!..." Then he began to ramble on, but I didn't hear him. My eyes widened and I did a spit take all over the first chair violinist to my right.

Did he just say... Host Club... Host... Party... Tonight... Me... Guest... And dress?! All together?! Now that sounds like the ingredients for a potion of my nightmares.

**{Authors note!} **

**Well! I have worked al long time on this! I hope you all enjoy it! Keep the reviews coming! I also love requests favs and follows! With things winding down I hope to update here again soon and see yall again soon! Thanks for reading! ~ E**


End file.
